dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Min Ho
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Min Ho *'Nombre:' 이민호 / Lee Min Ho *'Nombre japones: 'イ・ミンホ / I minho *'Nombre chino:' 李敏鎬 / Limǐnhào *'Apodo: '''Oppa piernas largas. *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del sur *'Estatura:' 187cm *'Peso:' 68kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodíacal:' Cancer *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Conejo *'Relacion Sentimental': Suzy de miss A *'Periodo de servicio militar: 12/Mayo/2017 -presente *'''Agencia: **MYM Entertainment (Corea del Sur) **IMX Inc (Japón) **Huayi Brothers Media Corp (China) Biografía Min Ho nació en Heukseok-dong, Dongjak-gu, Seúl, Corea del Sur el 22 de junio de 1987. Su familia está compuesta por su madre, padre,y una hermana mayor. Cuando era pequeño, Min Ho esperaba convertirse en un jugador de fútbol, pero una lesión durante el 5º grado de la escuela primaria puso fin a su sueño. Sin embargo, todavía mantiene afinidad con el fútbol y ha declarado que Cristiano Ronaldo es su jugador favorito.En su segundo año de la escuela secundaria, Min Ho se interesó por la actuación. En su último año en la escuela secundaria se había unido a Starhaus Entertainment con la ayuda de un conocido. Después de pasar por la formación, comenzó a audicionar y consiguió pequeños papeles en varias series de televisión. En 2006, su carrera como actor fue puesta en suspenso por un año debido a un grave accidente automovilístico en el que resultó seriamente herido y debido al cual estuvo seis meses internado en el hospital. Durante el largo periodo que demoró su recuperación, estuvo preocupado sobre si podría volver a actuar, o siquiera,volver a caminar. Su amigo de la infancia y tambien actor, Jung Il Woo , también resultó herido en el accidente ya que lo acompañaba. Su gran éxito llegó en 2009 con el papel principal de Gu Jun-Pyo en Boys Before Flowers (KBS2).Gracias a la gran popularidad del drama, el actor consiguió una gran cantidad de fans que se hacen llamar Minoz. Min Ho se especializa en Cine y Arte en la Universidad de Konkuk. En 2011, actuó en el drama de éxito de acción, City Hunter. La popularidad del drama a través de Asia también contribuyó a su creciente popularidad, sobre todo en China y Japón. Tomó el puesto número uno a la Mejor Estrella Hallyu en una revista japonesa dedicada a los dramas de Corea en junio de 2012.Y hasta hoy en dia nadie pudo quitarle ese puesto. Dramas *7 First Kisses (KST, 2016-2017) *Legend of the Blue Sea (SBS, 2016-2017) *Summer Love (2015) *Line Romance (2014) * The Heirs (SBS, 2013) *Faith (SBS, 2012) *City Hunter (SBS, 2011) *Personal Taste (MBC, 2010) *Anycall Haptic Mission 2 (Reality 2009) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *I'm Sam (KBS2, 2007) *Mackerel Run (SBS, 2007) *Secret Campus (EBS, 2006) *Love Hymn (MBC, 2005) *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2004, invitado) *The Lost Empire (KBS2, 2001) Temas para Dramas *'Love Sick' tema para The Heirs (2013) *'My Everything' tema para Boys Before Flowers (2009) Películas *Bounty Hunters (2016) *Gangnam Blues (2014) *Our School E.T(2008) *I Don't Know Too (2008) *Public Enemy Returns (2008) *Arang (2006) *Ghost Lives (2004) *Love (2000) *Repechage (1997) Videos Musicales *Sandara Park - Kiss (2009) Anuncios *'2015:' Ferrero Rocher *'2014:' Samsonite RED junto a Kim Ji Soo *'2014: '''Jeju Air (Refresh in Jeju) *'2014:' Innisfree ("Merry Green Christmas" para Save the Children) junto a Yoona *'2014:' Yadea (Bicicleta Eléctrica) *'2014:' Tenwow (Bebidas) *'2014:' Tencent Weishi (Mobile App) *'2014:' Suphier (Ladies' Shoes) *'2014:' Romanson (Relojes) *'2014:' Pepsi (China) *'2014:' Ozing (Education Tablet) *'2014:' OSIM uDiva *'2014:' Taobao Mobile App (China) *'2014:' Lotte Busan Hotel *'2014:' Lotte Duty Free *'2014:' LINE Messaging App (China) *'2014:' LG Electronics (China) *'2014:' Kyochon Chicken *'2014:' Kia K3S *'2014:' Jeju Air *'2014:' Isun Potato Snack *'2014:' Guess *'2014:' FILA (China) *'2014:' A Twosome Place (Coffee Chain) *'2013:' EIDER junto a [[Yoona *'2012:' 12+ *'2012-2014:' Innisfree (Cosmeticos) *'2011-2014:' Semir (Ropa) *'2011-2012:' Toyota Camry: The One and Only *'2011:' Hyundai Veloster DCT *'2011-2014:' Eider (con YoonA) *'2010:' LG Optimus *'2010:' Jang In Furniture *'2010:' Lotte Cantata *'2010:' Lotte Pie (Vietnam) *'2010:' LG Phone (South-East Asia) *'2010:' Binggrae Banana Milk *'2010:' Bang Bang (con Han Ji Hye) *'2009-2013:' Trugen *'2009-2010:' Etude House (con Park Shin Hye) *'2009:' Dunkin' Donuts *'2009:' Levi Strauss Signature *'2009:' Orion Market O *'2009:' LG TeleCom (con Kim Bum y Koo Hye Sun) *'2009:' Samsung Anycall (con Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Joon y Son Dam Bi) *'2009:' Samsung Anycall Magic Hole (con Kim Hyun Joong y UEE) *'2009:' Cadillac Crossover "ALL-New SRX" *'2009:' Pepsi NEX *'2009:' 2X Cass Beer (con Sandara Park y Jessica Gomes) *'2007:' Lotte World Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Reconocimientos Curiosidades *Su debut como actor en TV fue el 10 de Mayo del 2006 en el drama Secret Campus. *'Educación:' ** Namseung Elementary School. ** Banpo Middle School. **Dankook High School . **Universidad Konkuk (Arte Cinematográfico). *'Aficiones:' Ver películas, jugar videojuegos y deportes recreativos. *'Religión: Católico. *'''Familia: Padres y hermana mayor *'Relacion Sentimental:' Suzy * Es buen amigo de Yoona de Girls' Generation ya que han trabajado juntos varias veces * Tras el exitoso drama que realizó en el 2009, Boys Before Flowers, ha sido considerado como uno de los actores coreanos más cotizados, reconociendo así, su talento excepcional. Su fama continúa en constante aumento, evidencia de ello son los más de 20 millones de seguidores en su cuenta de Weibo, convirtiéndose en el primer actor coreano en llegar a esta cifra. * Se le relacionó sentimentalmente con la actriz Koo Hye Sun, quien fuera su coprotagonista en Boys Before Flowers. * En medio de la filmación de una escena de rugby de BBF, Lee Min Ho vomitó y fue llevado a urgencias, debido a que habia contraído algo de fiebre luego de grabar escenas en una piscina. * Es considerado parte de la segunda generación de estrellas Hallyu masculinas del cine y la TV junto a Kim Soo Hyun, Lee Jong Suk y Kim Woo Bin. * Una de las razones por las que aceptó trabajar en Personal Taste fue porque nunca se habia reído tanto con un guión. * En un entrevista en Taiwan habló acerca de la actriz Son Ye Jin con quien protagonizó el drama Personal Taste : "Creo que '''Son Ye Jin' es muy hermosa, ella es una una actriz muy buena. He visto sus trabajos anteriores, creo que es una actriz que esta dispuesta a probar diferentes roles, desde entonces la respeto mucho". * El 13 de Junio del 2011, durante el rodaje de City Hunter tuvo un accidente de auto; afortunadamente no sufrió lesiones de gravedad y al día siguiente continuo con las grabaciones. * El 22 de Agosto de 2011, salió con quien fue su co-estrella en City Hunter: Park Min Young. * Fue embajador honorario para la campaña de UNICEF Amor neto para combatir el paludismo (2009-2010). * En el programa "Happy Family" le midieron sus piernas y y estas alcanzaron 112 cm.. * Fue fiscal de Honor, un embajador de relaciones públicas para los fiscales de Corea (2012-2013). * Se le relaciono sentimentalmente con Park Shin Hye, pero lo negaron, sin embargo son muy buenos amigos. * El tercer beso entre Lee Min Ho y Park Shin Hye (capitulo 16), fue una sorpresa para la actriz ya que el director insistió a Min Ho besar a Shin Hye. La actriz dijo: "Me sorprendió mucho", "Durante esa escena del beso, me agarré de la camisa de Lee Min Ho.". Mientras Min Ho dijo: "Yo lamento que nadie le dijera a Park Shin Hye. Por lo general, a las actrices se les da una idea de lo que va a pasar. Así que creo Park Shin Hye fue sorprendida con la guardia baja por la forma en que pasó." * Lee Min Ho comento que hubo momentos durante la grabación del drama en que se sintió nervioso con Park Shin Hye: " yo me sentia algo nervioso en las escenas románticas que hubo y no podia evitar reirme ya que ella me parece una chica muy talentosa y linda,y me senti asi aún mas cuando la bese sin que ella supiera pero segui las ordenes del director y luego tenia miedo de lo que ella iba a decir pero su reaccion fue profesional y solo seguimos con la grabación:" * Lee Min Ho admitió en una entrevista del drama que tuvo sentimientos hacia Shin Hye " yo me sentia nervioso en las escenas románticas y me preguntaba porqué y luego llegué a la conclusión de que me sentia atraido por ella " dijo ante la mirada atónita de Park Shin Hye. *Luego del drama los 2 protagonistas aclararon su malentendido sobre sus sentimientos y quedaron como buenos amigos. * En 2014 protagonizó "One Line Love", minidrama romántico basado en la popular aplicación de mensajería LINE. El minidrama estaba compuesto de tres episodios de quince minutos de duración, y recibió numerosas visitas al poco tiempo de su emisión. * Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE y la actriz Oh Yeon Seo. * En el 2014 creó una Oppa Web '''PROMIZ '''para crear conciencia y fomentar la donación para causas sociales y humanitarias. * Es una de las estrellas no sólo conocidas en Corea del Sur si no a nivel mundial. * Ganó demanda contra la empresa COSMÉTICA. estaban vendiendo máscaras faciales utilizando su imagen; la agencia de el actor se entero de esto y de inmediato presentó la denuncia con el fin de protegerse de daños inversión secundarias. Starhaus emitió un comunicado después de la sentencia: "De acuerdo con la decisión tomada por el Tribunal Central de Seúl, el nombre de Lee Min Ho se ha utilizado para vender productos que no fueron firmados para la empresa. por lo tanto es ilegal y la empresa ha prohibido la venta de esos productos". * Fue escogido como Embajador Público del Turismo de Korea, también llamado "'El Rostro de Turismo de Korea".' * Es embajador honorario para los "Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno 2018" que están próximos a realizarse en Pyeongchang. * Es embajador de "'Visit Korea Year" de 2016-2018. * Está en el puesto #44 de '''" Los 100 hombres más guapos del Mundo 2015" por la revista TC Candler. * Anunció que a partir del 03 de mayo (2016) estará trabajando bajo "MYM Entertainment", la cual es administrada conjuntamente por su hermana mayor Lee Yoon Jung, y el CEO de "Starhaus Entertainment", su antigua agencia. * El 22 marzo del 2015 fue confirmado por ambas agencias que Suzy y el actor Lee Min Ho mantienen una relacion. * El 20 de mayo de 2016 se dió a conocer su alistamiento en el ejército, sin embargo debido a las lesiones generadas en el accidente que sufrió en el 2006 junto a su amigo el actor Jung Il Woo, se reveló que prestará su servicio militar como servicio voluntario, debido a que no cumple las condiciones físicas para servir en la milicia (tiene una prótesis de platino en una de sus piernas, pues fue reconstruida), la fecha de inicio del servicio voluntario aún no ha sido definido. * Esta en el puetso #65 de los rostros mas bellos de la revista TC Cantler 2016. *Comenzará su servicio militar como trabajador de servicio público en la oficina del distrito de Gangnam en Seúl el 12 de Mayo del 2017. *En la mañana del 12 de mayo, el actor Lee Min Ho inició su servicio militar obligatorio y caminó a la oficina de Gangnam en Seúl, donde será trabajador de servicios públicos. (Noticia completa: https://www.soompi.com/es/2017/05/12/lee-min-ho-inicia-oficialmente-servicio-militar-obligatorio/ ). *El 10 de julio lanzara un álbum de fotos las cuales se realizaron en la zona desmilitarizada (DMZ) que divide las dos Coreas. El álbum se titula “DMZ, Las Actas de 500 días”. Las fotos fueron tomadas durante el rodaje de “DMZ, the Wild,” serie documental de MBC TV que condujo el actor. Enlaces *Página Oficial (Corea) *Página Oficial (Japón) *Perfil Oficial (Agencia) *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Me2day Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Instagram Oficial Galería Minhowikia.jpg 55.jpg Lee Min Ho.jpg Lee Min Ho 2.jpg lee minho.jpg 29754336bad72df8a2cc2b7d.jpg MinHO-1.jpg leeminhomh3.jpg Videografía Lee Min Ho - Love Motion|Lee Min Ho - Love Motion Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:MYM Entertainment Categoría:IMX Inc. Categoría:Huayi Brothers Media Corp. Categoría:Nacidos en 1987